


坠海

by 1179031661



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1179031661/pseuds/1179031661
Summary: lof@南极
Relationships: 大张伟/吴青峰
Kudos: 5





	坠海

夏日空气潮闷，吴青峰穿着宽松T恤窝在沙发上，像一只慵懒的猫。他看了一会儿电视，新闻都在播台风即将登陆的消息，处女座不安分的心思又冒出头，于是他踩着拖鞋去检查了一遍窗户。上面打着叉的胶条是昨天和张伟一起贴的，一个北京爷们儿还没经历过台风，一脸紧张地问他，“就这样儿不够吧？要不要再贴点儿……”

吴青峰朝他扮了个鬼脸，“这样最牢固。张伟老师，你在台北待久了就习惯啦。”

张伟弯下腰，假模假样地从背后环住他：“噢……那您得收留我啊。”

窗外天气阴，云层在酝酿一场暴雨，隐约有雷声隆隆作响。街道上行人少，清冷得不同寻常。吴青峰到厨房给自己倒了杯水，突然想起来一下午没见着泡泡了，小捣蛋鬼总是不叫他省心。他从卧室找到书房，小猫仍然不见踪影，倒是逮着了自家男朋友坐在电脑前写歌。以前在北京时，张伟写歌都是在他那间小作坊，美名其曰“家里有某人干扰哈”。现在台北人生地不熟的，小张同学再挑剔也没办法了，这才宅在家里几天呢，就憋不住地要做音乐。

“欸，你要不要喝水。”

问他话是假，借机偷窥才是目的。张伟极其敷衍地答“别了您出去歇会儿”，吴青峰却越发黏人，手里捧着一只杯子站在他身后，叫人胆战心惊的；唯恐一个词说不对，头顶就下起雨来。

“大老师写情歌啊~”吴青峰很满意现在的身高优势，他可以轻松地俯身在人的耳旁说话，“我帮你作词好不好？”

张伟隐约有种不祥的预感，那就是这歌他已经写不成了。吴青峰撩人还是老一套，结果每次都叫他心跳。

“哪儿成……给别人的东西还是得自己写啊。”

谁知他的小男朋友听了这话反而不高兴，白瓷杯往桌上一搁，佯装吃醋道：“别人？还有哪个别人？”张伟还没开口辩解，吴青峰半搂着他的脖颈直直地吻上去，感觉到一副口干舌燥的唇正在回应他。明明好久没喝水了，真是的。吴青峰自以为掌控主动权，他用湿润的舌尖去舔对方的口腔，连张伟都被他吓了一跳。

“唉哟喂您还挺……”

以防这人说出什么让人脸红的话，吴青峰用手撑在他腿上捏了一下，主动加深了这个吻。张伟在心里为那首未能在今天下午完成的歌默哀三秒，随即顺从心意地去揽人的腰，隔着薄薄一层布料手感不错，温热的皮肤在他手指的刺激下微微颤抖，敏感得讨人喜欢。

吴青峰是典型的雷声大雨点小，没过几个回合就退缩了，整个人跨坐在张伟腿上，后背抵着电脑桌。他手肘不小心碰着了鼠标，于是刚做到半成品的旋律便播放出来，仿佛在提醒这俩人：现在可是工作时间，别做不该做的事。

“那个就别管它了，您说是吧。”

不知道张伟指的是歌还是猫。好不容易被放开，吴青峰眼前都是一片水雾朦胧，他眨眨眼睛，看见一个猫团子正窝在张伟脚边，仿佛刚睡醒似的，站起来优雅地迈着步。泡泡围绕着书房唯二的旋转椅走了几圈，就是不肯到客厅去。

“它怕打雷呢……”张伟抱着他，下巴搁在他肩膀上磨蹭，“和主人一个习性。”

“大张伟你说清楚，我什么时候怕过！”

时间在昏暗又明亮的房间里穿梭，滑溜溜的抓不住躯体。距离新闻上说的台风过境，已经没剩多久了。外面淅淅沥沥地落雨，窗玻璃很快沾满水珠。光线更加暗沉，灰白的云层被彻底压成一大片乌云，刹那间亮起的闪电发出微光。张伟像是琢磨着什么天大难题，颇为纠结地看了他几眼后，终于一气呵成地将人抱起。

意料之中啊。吴青峰计谋得逞一般，趴在他肩膀上轻声地笑，还有空闲调侃脚下跟过来的猫咪：“泡泡你看呀，他抱我不抱你。”狸花猫回应地叫唤两声，两个幼稚男人也就当作它听懂了。张伟念叨道：“您悠着点儿，当心它吃醋。”

因为抱着的姿势缘故，他俩离得近，吴青峰毫不羞怯地又在他嘴角啃了一口，“……泡泡知道的啦。”

张伟没回卧室，直接把人搁在了沙发上，电视机的音量被他顺手调低。风骤然而起，隔着关紧的窗户都能听见树叶哗哗作响，一整条街的草丛都在伴奏。平时挂在树梢的彩色布条被风卷得老高，没有规律地抛来抛去，张伟见到这一幕都笑了，他说：“你看内根蓝的，像不像咱楼下小区门口的？”

吴青峰说：“你还看得出人家祖籍呢。”说着又把自己从对方身上分离出来，尽管过程不是很容易——那家伙的手简直就像章鱼一样。他只好无奈道：“我抱小家伙去睡觉，可以吧？”

张伟的眼睛瞬间亮了亮，一脸意味不明的笑。泡泡在阴雨天总是很困，睡一下午也不停歇的，此时当然不介意接着睡下半场。安顿好小祖宗，吴青峰慢悠悠地回到沙发旁，却欺身把张伟压在下面，又是一通毫无章法的吻。这下子主动权可不在他手中，即使位置颠倒也是一样，那几根与吉他弦打过交道的手指逡巡在他发间，嘴上的挑逗娴熟又流利，都是歌手出身，肺活量应该也没差多少……但直到吴青峰都喘不过气来，亲吻的那人却还是一副游刃有余的模样。

“你是风箱吗？怎么都不用换气的……”

张伟见他脸色都染上一点可爱的浅红，温和地拍了拍对方气鼓鼓的脸颊，“我专门儿为您吹风哪。”

这话怎么说还有点隐晦的暗示。吴青峰擅长演戏的瘾又爬上来，他做出一副可怜模样，只是说：“我想要。”都不再是年轻人了，恋爱起来却和小孩儿一样，总是精力充沛，相处的时候连血液都要升温。张伟三两下脱了对方的衣服，仿佛故意要折磨人，动作缓慢下来，先在他脖颈上印了个痕迹。白皙的颈侧浮色显眼，清晰的牙印赫然是伴侣宣誓主权。

于是遭到当事人强烈的控诉：“你这要我怎么出门，嗯？张伟老师。”

“您看外头这天气，这两天还能出门吗。”

吴青峰当然无暇顾及，他仰躺在沙发上，扶手倾斜的弧度使他看不到窗外。只有愈演愈烈的雷鸣声，以及身下被逗弄的触感侵袭着他的感官。张伟照例没碰他前面，他看着对方用牙咬开润滑剂的盖子，都想感慨不愧是他看中的人，通俗点来说是性感。

“你这两天、就知道做歌……”

张伟做前戏的时候话比较少，可能平时更擅长摆弄音乐设备，一个做什么都嫌麻烦的人不得不亲自动手，未免有些忙乱。于是吴青峰肆无忌惮地拿他打趣，明明前天晚上才刚做过，他扮演的形象哀怨得不行，仿佛张伟是个不懂人情世故、只为音乐痴迷的性冷淡。

张伟又俯下身来亲他，手指不知不觉中加到两根，搅出的细微水声让人耳根一热。吴青峰“唔唔”的抗议声被悉数堵住，他身体向来敏感，一点小刺激都难受，脊背弓起一个弧度。

“我看您也没闲着呀。”

说荤话却不露骨，这位北京碎嘴子的拿手好戏。吴青峰恨恨地想咬他一下，到底不舍得，这么顺眼的一张皮囊无从下口，一双下垂眼都像大型犬似的委屈又无辜。他刚想开口说句什么，动情的喘息声先溢出喉咙，羞恼得他想要立刻消失在房间里。

“吴青峰，怎么这么热情呢。”张伟哪里知道自家男友最听不得的就是连名带姓的叫，别人看似亲昵地喊“青峰”都无所谓，突然生命中冒出一个人，正经地喊他的名字，却又比谁都深情。生理性泪水使那双眼睛水光潋滟，本就灵动的双眸更加引人犯罪，眼角红红的，仿佛受了谁的欺负。吴青峰嘴上不饶人，无论是在现实中还是在情事上。他躺在那儿，懒洋洋地说“太慢啦”“张伟老师行不行呀”之类的话，后果可以想象，但就是不认输。

张伟喜欢看到进去的那一下子，自家恋人拼命忍着却暴露一切的表情。吴青峰咬着下唇，像某次节目时快要哭了的表情，也像某次唱歌时终于坚持不下去的样子；然而现在都不是。那双动人的、眉目生情的眼睛，漂亮清澈的泪水只为他而涨潮，慢慢升起然后泛滥。张伟温柔地安抚他，从眉骨亲吻到下唇，身下动作却丝毫没有怜悯之心，恍惚间以为他被分割成两个人。吴青峰熟悉他这套，隐秘的施虐感也让他享受，在欲望浪潮的冲撞中逐渐沉沦，根本不知道脖颈处被咬了多少个吻痕。

最终快要到的时候，张伟压着声音在他耳旁说：“一起。”这回他没忍着，直接叫出声来。吴青峰的声音本就足以勾人心魄，在情事中更是——只由一个人听见、也只要给他听。高潮过后的人完全处于迷离状态，张伟在他身上喘气，声音比平时低了不少。一潭深不见底的情欲。

吴青峰这才听见窗外的暴雨声。他惦记着泡泡，不知道猫咪醒了没有。被雨声或者是他们的声音弄醒。

“没事儿……泡泡还睡着呢。”张伟轻按着他的肩膀。他们在漫长得如同坠海般的雨声中对视，终于，张伟向他露出一个笑容。

“再来一次？”


End file.
